doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turn Left (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px|Alles beginnt auf Shan Shen Turn Left ist die 213. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor und Donna sind auf dem Planeten Shan Shen auf einem belebten Markt mit vielen Ständen mit exotischen Angeboten unterwegs. Während der Doctor sich etwas anschaut, geht Donna ein Stückchen weiter und wird von einer Wahrsagerin angesprochen. Donna lehnt ihr Angebot zunächst ab, doch als es dann heißt, für Rothaarige sei die Sitzung heute kostenlos, lässt sie sich darauf ein. Umgeben von Kerzen und Räucherwerk fragt die Hellseherin nach Donnas Vergangenheit, besonders nach 'dem Mann', den sie zu sehen behauptet. Sie will wissen, wann Donna ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Den Einwand, das sollte sie doch wissen, wischt die Frau mit der Bemerkung weg, sie sage nur die Zukunft voraus. Die Hellseherin will wissen, welche Entscheidung Donna mit dem 'Mann' zusammengebracht hat. Donna stellt fest, die Richtung sei eigentlich schon einige Zeit früher eingeschlagen worden, als sie sich für ihren Job bei H.C. Clements entschieden habe. Als Donna zu erzählen beginnt, fühlt sie sich seltsamerweise in die Zeit zurückversetzt. Donna steigt mit ihrer Mutter ins Auto. Die Mutter erklärt, dass sie einen, im Gegensatz zu dem Job bei Clements, sicheren Posten für Donna wisse. Zwischen den beiden beginnt das übliche Gezänk um die Frage, was für Donna das Richtige sei. Sie kommen unterdessen an eine Straßengabelung, wo es nach links Richtung H.C. Clements, nach rechts aber zu dem Copyshop geht, wo Mutter Noble Donna gerne hinbewegen möchte. Sie sei also nach links abgebogen, stellt die Hellseherin fest. Was wäre wohl passiert, fragt sie, wenn sie nach rechts gefahren wäre. Während sie das sagt, bemerkt Donna, dass etwas ihren Rücken hinaufkriecht. Doch die Hellseherin suggeriert ihr, ohne zu antworten, was an Donnas Rücken passiert, sich jetzt noch einmal zu entscheiden und diesesmal nach rechts abzubiegen. "Biege nach rechts und treffe den Mann niemals, biege nach rechts und ändere die Welt!" thumb|190px|left|Donna biegt rechts ab Um ihre Mutter zumindest vorerst zufriedenzustellen, biegt Donna nach rechts, Richtung Copyshop ab. Ein halbes Jahr später, am Weihnachtsabend, feiert Donna mit ein paar Freundinnen in einer Kneipe. Eine Freundin schaut sie zwischendurch merkwürdig an, oder besser, an ihr vorbei, als ob etwas hinter Donna sei. Bevor Donna eine Erklärung für das Verhalten bekommt, werden die Leute aufgeregt ins Freie gerufen, dort sei ein riesiger Stern erschienen. Als sie draußen stehen und beobachten, wie das Racnoss-Schiff seine Strahlung aussendet, schaut die Freundin erneut auf Donna und stellt entsetzt fest, da sei etwas auf ihrem Rücken. Doch Donna ist zu gefesselt von den Geschehnissen am Himmel und läuft allein los, um Näheres in Erfahung zu bringen. thumb|190px|Der Doctor ist tot Am Rande des allgemeinen Tumults stößt sie auf einen UNIT-Soldaten, der an einem Rettungswagen steht und über sein Walkie-Talkie durchgibt, dass die Gefahr dank des Einsatzes von Torchwood gebannt sei. Er spricht über eine große rote Spinne und erklärt, dass der Doctor tot sei. Es wäre so schnell gegangen, dass keine Zeit zur Regeneration geblieben sei. Während eine zugedeckte Leiche zum Rettungswagen gebracht wird, rutscht ein Arm unter dem Tuch hervor und der Sonic Screwdriver fällt aus der Hand zu Boden. thumb|190px|left|Rose und Donna Rose Tyler kommt die Straße heraufgerannt. Sie fragt Donna, was geschehen ist, ob sie jemanden gefunden hätten. Donna sagt, es sei jemand, den sie den Doctor nannten, sie wisse nicht mehr, außer, dass er tot sei. Rose schaut sie entsetzt an und Donna fragt, ob sie ihn gekannt habe. Sie hätten ja seinen Namen nicht genannt, versucht sie, zu trösten, es könne jeder Doctor gewesen sein. Sie sei von soweit her gekommen, stellt Rose entgeistert fest und fragt Donna nach ihrem Namen. Auf die Gegenfrage weicht sie aus und sagt, sie sei nur gerade vorbeigekommen, sie sollte gar nicht hier sein, es sei eigentlich falsch, völlig falsch. Dabei schaut sie an Donna vorbei, was jene bemerkt und fragt, was sie da sähe. Dauernd würden irgendwelche Leute so schauen, als ob etwas hinter ihr sei. Doch plötzlich ist Rose verschwunden. Entgegen der Meinung ihrer Mutter hatte Donna in dem Copyshop wohl doch nicht den totsicheren Job erhalten, denn vier Monate später wird sie entlassen. Sie ist furchtbar wütend, schimpft herum und packt ihre Sachen. Zugleich wird im Fernsehn die Angelegenheit mit dem gerade verschwundenen Royal Hope Hospital übertragen, was die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer nunmehr Ex-Kollegen mehr in Anspruch nimmt. thumb|190px|Sarah Jane ist tot Daheim schaut sie sich mit ihrer Mutter und Opa Mott an, wie der einzige Überlebende aus dem zurückgebeamten Hospital erklärt, seine Kollegin Martha Jones habe ihm den letzten Sauerstoff zukommen lassen. Der Nachrichtensprecher lässt außerdem verlauten, dass auch die Journalistin Sarah Jane Smith und ihre Teenagerfreunde Luke Smith, Clyde Langer und Maria Jackson unter den Opfern seien. Während Donna die Geschichte mit den Nashorn-Aliens und dem Mond nicht für bare Münze nehmen kann, fühlt sich Opa Mott in seinem Alienglauben bestätigt. Seit einer Weile kümmerten sie sich um die Erde, ist er sich sicher, und sie seien nicht freundlich gesonnen. Donna flaniert durch die nächtlichen Straßen, als sie plötzlich Kampfgeräusche hört und Rose aus einer Seitenstraße geschossen kommt. Sie weiß selber nicht, wie sie dort hin kommt. Doch Donna erkennt sie vom Weihnachtsabend und auch Rose weiß, wer Donna ist. Doch wieder weicht sie der Frage nach ihrem Namen aus. Während sie Belangloses redet, schaut sie wieder hinter Donna, was der gar nicht behagt. Wenn Leute das täten, schaute sie Zuhause immer in den Spiegel, doch da sei nichts. Rose geht darauf nicht ein, sondern empfiehlt ihr, das nächste Weihnachtsfest nicht in London zu verbringen, sondern irgendwo mir ihrer Familie Urlaub zu machen. Seltsamerweise weiß sie von einem Lotterielos, das Donna bei ihrer Kündigung hatte mitgehen lassen und legt ihr nah, den Gewinn - einen Urlaub in einem Landhotel - zu nutzen. Donna kann das alles nicht einordnen, zumal Rose sich weiterhin weigert, ihren Namen zu nennen, und empfiehlt Rose ihrerseits, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. thumb|190px|left|Die nukleare Katastrophe Zu Weihnachten kommt Familie Noble in besagtem Landhotel an. Am folgenden Morgen bringt ein Zimmermädchen das Frühstück, während Donna sich gerade vorm Spiegel kämmt. Als es entsetzt auf Donna zeigt, nimmt diese auch tatsächlich für einen Augenblick wahr, dass da anscheinend ein großer Käfer auf ihrem Rücken sitzt. Doch die Impression ist schnell vorbei, als ihre Mutter nach ihr ruft und sie am Fernseher mit ansehen müssen, wie das Raumschiff Titanic in den Buckingham Palast stürzt. Sie können den Atompilz in der Ferne sehen, London ist ausgelöscht, die Umgebung unbewohnbar. Familie Noble bleibt keine Wahl, sie wird nach Leeds umgesiedelt. Dort muss sie in einem Haus mit zwei anderen Familien notdürftig Quartier beziehen. Dennoch freunden sie sich mit einer lebenslustigen italienischen Familie an nur um mitzuerleben, wie sie nach dem Motto 'England den Engländern' kurze Zeit darauf in ein Arbeitslager gebracht wird. Opa Mott steht die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben - so etwas hat er schon einmal miterleben müssen. Seine Hoffnung auf die angekündigte Hilfe aus Amerika muss er ebenfalls begraben, denn dort werden die Straßen von Adiposes überschwemmt, die dort ihre Brutstätten eingerichtet haben und nun von jeder Menge Raumschiffen eingesammelt werden. thumb|190px|''[[Torchwood 3'' opfert sich]] Schließlich erfolgt noch der Ausbruch der ATMOS-Gase aus den Autos. Als das beginnt nimmt Donna direkt wahr, dass Rose um die nächste Ecke auf sie wartet. Rose erklärt ihr, was da passiert und weiß auch, dass man sich darum kümmert. Sie sehen das Gas am Himmel verbrennen. Das sei das Torchwood-Team gewesen, erklärt Rose. Gwen Cooper und Ianto Jones hätten dabei ihr Leben verloren und Captain Jack Harkness sei von den dafür verantwortlichen Sontaranern auf deren Heimatwelt gebracht worden. Es sei niemand mehr übrig, stellt sie resignierend fest. Donna wundert sich, dass Rose immer dieselbe Kleidung trägt und ihren Namen nicht verraten will. Nichts von alldem hätte passieren sollen, entgegnet Rose nur. Da sei dieser wunderbare Mann gewesen, der das alles verhindert hätte. Dieser Doctor, bemerkt Donna. Rose versucht Donna klarzumachen, dass auch sie ihn gekannt hätte und beschreibt seine Erscheinung. Als Donna wieder versucht, zu erfahren, wer Rose ist sagt sie, sie sei wie Donna gewesen. Sie wäre auch mit dem Doctor gereist. Doch Donna besteht darauf, den Doctor nicht zu kennen und schließlich sei er doch tot. Jetzt erklärt Rose, dass der Doctor am Weihnachtsabend unter der Themse gestorben sei, weil Donna nicht, wie es vorgesehen war, da gewesen wäre, um ihn zu stoppen. Donna habe ihm das Leben gerettet. Jetzt hat Donna einen Flash, der ihr die Geschehnisse mit der Racnoss-Kaiserin zeigt. Doch sie schüttelt es ab und will gehen. Rose hält sie zurück und sagt, etwas viel Schlimmeres käme noch. Sie habe sich von einem weit entfernten Universum hierher durchgeschlagen und gesehen, dass jedes einzelne Universum in Gefahr sei. Sie brauchten den Doctor mehr denn je. Die Dunkelheit zöge herauf. Was sie denn wohl tun solle, echauffiert sich Donna, sie sei nichts Besonderes, sie sei gar nichts. "Donna Noble," stellt Rose lächelnd klar, "du bist die wichtigste Frau der ganzen Schöpfung". Doch Donna fühlt sich nur unendlich müde. Sie müsse mit ihr kommen, erklärt Rose, aber damit kann sie Donna nicht erreichen. Dennoch weiß Rose, dass sie in drei Wochen dazu bereit sein wird. Wie nebenbei fragt sie nach dem Teleskop ihres Großvaters. Bevor sie sich wieder auflöst lässt sie Donna wissen, dass sie sterben werde, wenn sie nicht am Ende mit ihr käme. Donna versucht, einen Job zu finden, doch man hält sie für unqualifiziert. Sie muss ihrer inzwischen völlig apathischen Mutter zugestehen, dass sie Recht gehabt habe mit ihrem Urteil über sie. Schließlich sitzt sie mit ihrem Opa in der Nacht vor dem Teleskop als er bemerkt, dass ganze Galaxien verlöschen. "Oh mein Gott", stellt er entgeistert fest, "die Sterne gehen aus!" Donna dreht sich um, um Rose, die dort steht, zu sagen, dass sie bereit sei, mitzukommen. thumb|190px|left|Donna will helfen UNIT-Soldaten bringen die beiden zu einer großen Lagerhalle. Drinnen kommen sie an einer kreisförmigen Anordnung aus Spiegeln und Strahlern vorbei und werden von Cpt. Erisa Magambo begrüßt. Außerdem befindet sich hier die sterbende TARDIS, die nach Aussage Magambos heute sehr ruhig, wie wartend, sei. Donna weiß zwar nicht, warum Rose es so wichtig findet, dass sie einen Blick in die Polizei-Notrufzelle wirft, doch als sie vor Staunen den Mund kaum noch zu bekommt, scheint es wohl klar zu sein. Noch einmal sprechen sie über den Doctor, als Rose die TARDIS erklärt. Donna mag immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie etwas Besonderes und in dieser TARDIS mitgereist sein soll. Mit Hilfe des Spiegelkreises und der TARDIS-Energie will Rose Donna die Kreatur zeigen, die auf ihrem Rücken sitzt. Sie soll begreifen, was geschehen ist. Donna ist entsetzt, als sie den großen Käfer an ihrem Rücken sieht. thumb|190px|Der Zeit-Käfer wird sichtbarRose erklärt ihr, sie wüsste auch nicht, was er sei. Doch er gehöre fest zu Donna in dem veränderten Zeitfluss, in dem sie sich jetzt befindet. Es würde sie bewegen, etwas anders zu machen, an einem Zeitpunkt falsch abzubiegen, so dass sie den Doctor nie treffen würde. Rose könne hier nicht eingreifen, es nichtmal berühren. Es sei, als ob die Realitäten sich um Donna herum biegen würde. Und das hätte nicht nur mit diesem Ding zu tun. Das wäre seit ihrer Geburt so gewesen. Die Soldatin unterbricht Rose hier mit dem Verweis, das sei für die Mission unwesentlich. Sie habe gedacht, ergänzt Rose, es sei nur der Doctor, den sie brauchten, doch es wären er und Donna zusammen, die die Sterne vor dem Auslöschen bewahren müssten. Donna ist völlig verstört und will wissen, was sie tun könne, um das wieder los zu werden. Sie könne in der Zeit reisen, klärt Rose sie begeistert auf. Während Donna für dieses Ereignis entsprechen verkabelt und mit einer Uhr ausgestattet wird, schärft Rose ihr ein, was sie zu tun, zu welchem genauen Zeitpunkt sie anstatt rechts, nach links abbiegen muss. Donna weiß zwar noch nicht, wie sie ihr anderes Ich dazu bewegen soll, doch sie schätzt, ihr werde etwas einfallen. Nun ist alles vorbereitet und Donna muss sich wieder in den Kreis stellen, den sie jetzt, genauso begeistert wie Rose, als Zeitmaschine begreift. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie noch niemals getestet wurde, vermag sie jetzt nicht mehr wirklich zu erschüttern. Mit einem "Viel Glück" und "denke daran, eine Minute nach 10..." startet Rose das Unternehmen. Als Donna enthusiastisch feststellt, dass sie nun nicht mehr sterben müsse, erwidert Rose allerdings nur: "Es tut mir leid". Aber sie könne nicht sterben wenn sie die Dinge ändere, insistiert Donna, sie hätte eine Zukunft mit dem Doctor. Doch da wird die Zeitmaschine aktiviert. Funken stieben, gleißendes Licht umgibt Donna und den Zeitkäfer auf ihrem Rücken - dann kniet sie auf allen vieren auf einer Straße in London. Donna ist hocherfreut, als sie registriert, dass es geklappt hat. Doch ihr Höhenflug erhält einen Dämpfer, als sie auf die Uhr schaut. Ihr bleiben ganze vier Minuten und sie ist eine Meile vom Bestimmungsort entfernt. thumb|190px|left|Donna stirbt und korrigiert damit die Zeitlinie Donna spurtet los, doch auch wenn sie die letzten Kraftreserven aktiviert, sie kann es nicht schaffen. Unterdessen ist die Donna der anderen Zeitlinie, mit ihrer Mutter debattierend, an der T-Kreuzung angekommen. Donna sieht einen LKW aus der Bestimmungs-Richtung auf sich zukommen. Für eine Sekunde denkt sie an Roses Reaktion bezüglich ihres Sterbens, dann weiß sie, was zu tun ist. Sie wirft sich auf die Straße vor den herannahenden LKW. Donna 1 hört kreischende Bremsen und schreiende Leute. Dann staut sich der Verkehr auf der Fahrtrichtung, in die sie gerade abbiegen wollte um dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter zu entsprechen. Also schwenkt Donna um und biegt, wie sie es ursprünglich vor hatte, nach links ab. Auf der Straße liegend erwacht Donna 2 kurz aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit, als Rose sich über sie beugt. Sie möge ihm diese zwei Worte sagen, erklärt Rose und flüstert Donna ins Ohr. Im Zeitraffer spulen sich die Ereignisse rückwärts ab, bis der Käfer im Raum der Wahrsagerin von ihrem Rücken abfällt. Donna dreht sich um, starrt auf das Tier und fragt angewidert: "Was zur Hölle ist das?" "Du bist so stark", zetert die Wahrsagerin, die sich entsetzt zurückzieht mit der Frage: "Was bist du? Was wirst du sein?". Donna fällt dem Doctor, der jetzt auf der Suche nach ihr hereinschaut, so überglücklich in die Arme, dass er sich nur wundern kann, womit er das verdient hat. Donna erklärt dem Doctor, der den Käfer untersucht, dass sie sich nicht wirklich erinnern könne, es sei wie ein Traum, der einem davongleiten würde. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass der Zeit-Käfer zur Brigade des Tricksters gehört (s. Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?). Er wundert sich, was er mit Donna veranstaltet hat. Eigentlich würden sie immer nur die Zeitlinien einzelner Personen verändern, was die Umgebung kompensiere, bei ihr aber habe er ein ganzes Parallelunversum erschaffen. Sie habe gedacht, wundert sich Donna, Parallelwelten seien versiegelt. Das schon, bestätigt der Doctor, doch diese sei um sie herum gebildet worden. Doch das, stellt er nachdenklich fest, schiene häufiger bei ihr zu passieren. Er erinnert sie an die Bibliothek. Das hätte mit dem 'Job' zu tun, meint Donna, doch dem Doctor gibt es manchmal zu viele Zusammentreffen um Donna herum. Er beschreibt ihr sich Wiedertreffen und das mit ihrem Opa als solche. In diesem riesigen Universum habe er sie zwei mal getroffen, als ob etwas sie verbinden würde. Doch Donna findet, er solle nicht albern sein, sie sei nichts Besonderes. Da widerspricht der Doctor: "Doch, Sie sind brillant!" Diese Worte rufen einen Erinnerungshauch an Rose hervor, die das gleiche behauptet hatte. Sie habe das gesagt, erklärt sie dem Doctor, und auch, dass die Sterne verlöschen würden. Doch diese Welt sei ja jetzt vergangen, beruhigt sie der Doctor. Sie habe aber, fällt es Donna ein, von allen Welten gesprochen. Die Dunkelheit werde kommen, habe sie gesagt. Der Doctor wird skeptisch und fragt, wie sie ausgesehen hätte. Sie könne sich nicht erinnern, sie sei blond, ist das einzige was Donna sagen kann. Der Doctor will, jetzt deutlich aufgeregter, ihren Namen wissen, doch den kennt Donna ja nicht. Doch jetzt erinnert sie sich an die Botschaft. [[Datei:213 boeser wolf.jpg|thumb|190px|Der Böse Wolf ist wieder da]]Sie solle ihn warnen, fällt es ihr ein, ihm zwei Worte sagen. Welche zwei Worte fragt der Doctor angespannt. Bad Wolf, sagt Donna, worauf der Doctor wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringt und hinausläuft. Auf allen Plakaten, Fahnen und Hinweisschildern entdeckt er nun die Worte Bad Wolf. Selbst auf der TARDIS stehen diese Worte. Als sie hineingehen ist die TARDIS in rotes Licht getaucht und die Klosterglocke läutet. Was das bedeute, will Donna wissen. "Das Ende des Universums", stellt der Doctor fest. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben